


Road to Nowhere

by cherryeol04



Category: GOT7
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bus Crash, Freedom, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Slight fluff, runaways - Freeform, still suck at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: It was just him, Mr. Handsome and the bus driver now and for some reason that just seemed to make him uneasy. A part of him wanted to turn and try to start a conversation with him and at least learn his name. But that shy part of him kept him from doing it. So he sat there in silence and returned to just staring out the window.The mundane scenery that flashed by him over and over again was slowly lulling BamBam into a sleepy state. And despite his best efforts to keep his eyes open, he eventually fell asleep, head pressed against the cool glass of the window.





	Road to Nowhere

BamBam watched as the trees whizzed by as the bus chugged down the long and seemingly abandoned road, worn and tired from constant use. The further away from the city they got, the less and less amount of cars he had seen on the road. But for BamBam, that was good. He was running. Running away from his family and his future.

It had been a spur of the moment decision, to up and leave. It wasn't like his life was bad or anything. He had a loving mother who had helped to pay his way to Seoul to attend a performing arts school to produce music, something he had wanted to do since he was young. It was a passion instilled in him by his father. It meant his mother worked tirelessly and when he had been old enough, he chipped in and worked as well. Being in Korea was like a dream and studying there was almost surreal. But the beautiful fantasy of it all came crashing down real quick when funds became limited and the struggle to stay abroad became real. 

It was a desperate attempt by his mom to find him support, someone to care for him while he was there. An arranged marriage. BamBam had initially agreed because the thought of leaving a country he considered his second home really hurt him. But as the time drew closer when he would finally meet his fiancé (he was hoping for a young man, but he highly doubted it), the anxiety of it all got to him. He took the first bus that could just take him out of the city, and he got on and left. 

Where he was going, he had no idea. What he would do when he got there was up in the air. But he just had to go. The countryside seemed like the best place. Logical in his mind. It was quiet on the bus, very few people. In fact, as BamBam took a quick glance around he realized there were about three other people on the bus and the driver. None of them really caught his eye. 

Except for the guy near the back. And BamBam had to actually turn and press his back against the wall of the bus in order to get a better look. He couldn't really make out his face much, the snapbacks he was wearing covered most of his features. But there appeared to be a stoic expression his face. Earbud cords hung loosely in front of him and BamBam was sure he was drowning out the white noise of the bus engine. The other people, a man, and a woman seemed a lot less interesting than this guy. The other two seemed to have a purpose for where they were going.

Both older people, BamBam assumed they were probably heading to visit family or returning from vacation. The other guy, who he was just going to deem Mr. Handsome, seemed just as lost as he was. He wasn't sure what gave him that impression. Maybe it was just the way he seemed to stare aimlessly out the window. Or maybe or was the stop after stop that they passed and he never got off. It was actually a bit comforting to BamBam, knowing he wasn't alone in this. Even if they didn't know each other, it was like they did. Both clueless about their future and where it was taking them. 

Mr. Handsome, though pleasing to look at, actually turned his head towards BamBam and for a brief moment, their eyes met before BamBam quickly turned around out of guilt for staring. 

The bus pulled to a stop in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. There were no signs. Just a lone bus stop sign that allowed for this stop and BamBam watched as the man and woman stood and departed. Where they were going, he didn't even have an inkling of an idea. But he wished them well in his mind. And just as suddenly as they stopped, the bus started moving again, continuing their trip down the road. 

It was just him, Mr. Handsome and the bus driver now and for some reason that just seemed to make him uneasy. A part of him wanted to turn and try to start a conversation with him and at least learn his name. But that shy part of him kept him from doing it. So he sat there in silence and returned to just staring out the window. 

The mundane scenery that flashed by him over and over again was slowly lulling BamBam into a sleepy state. And despite his best efforts to keep his eyes open, he eventually fell asleep, head pressed against the cool glass of the window. 

~*~*~

Ringing. That's all BamBam could register was ringing in his ears. It was like a loud noise, similar to that stupid high pitch buzzing sound that kids in his class liked to set off to see if their elderly teacher was able to hear it. BamBam moved to rub his ears in hope to stop the ringing but he became very aware of how much his body hurt. 

“Ahhhh-” he choked out as he rolled onto his back. He wasn't sure what hurt most, his back, his neck, his arms or legs. 

“Hey, hey! Are you okay?” the voice had BamBam searching for the owner, his eyes landing on Mr. Handsome as he came into his line of sight. There was a wound on his head, blood caked around his temple. He was covered in dirt and his hat missing now. BamBam could finally see him and he was even more gorgeous. “Can you hear me?”

“Y-yeah.” BamBam stuttered out. He grunted as he tried to sit up, Mr. Handsome's arms wrapping around him to help him sit up.

“Easy kid. Take it slow.” Mr. Handsome said. “Your arm is broken.”

BamBam frowned and looked down at his arm, eyes widening in pure horror at the sight of it. He could barely comprehend it as a wave of nausea hit him and he leaned over to vomit.

“It's okay. Let it out.” Mr. Handsome said. “You're gonna be okay.” It was reassurance that BamBam wasn't sure was doing any good. He felt sick, tired and rundown. But he could breathe again once he emptied the contents of his stomach. Lifting his head, he took in the horrific sight before them, one he hadn't noticed because of his pain, but was also the cause for it.

“What happened?!” The words tumbled out of his mouth as he stared at the wreckage of the turned over bus, the front half ablaze. 

“I don't know. The driver started swerving and then suddenly we were veering off the road and started flipping.” Mr. Handsome spoke. “I saw you thrown from the bus and then I was too.”

“Are you hurt?” BamBam asked, eyes wide with worry. “Where's the driver?” The urgency in his own voice scared BamBam into wanting to move and to help. But he couldn't. At least he didn't think.

“In the bus.” 

The words were followed by a loud explosion and both flinched and ducked as parts of the bus flew through the air. “Crap!”

BamBam shouted as he was grabbed and dragged, body protesting greatly. But it was needed. Mr. Handsome dragged him to safety in the tree line as the debris landed in the spots where they had just been. If they hadn't moved, it would have ended badly. “Thanks.” BamBam panted, teeth clenching through the pain. 

“No problem. I'm Jackson. Are you okay?” Mr. Handsome, Jackson, asked. 

“Besides my arm, I think so,” BamBam said gently. “I'm BamBam.”

“Nice to meet you BamBam. You wouldn't happen to have your cell phone would you?” Jackson asked. Nodding, BamBam used his good arm to pat his body, only to find his phone missing. 

“I don't. I don't know where it is.”

“It's okay. It's probably lost. That's fine. Let's get your arm set and wrapped and we can go look for help.”

“Sure.” BamBam stilled for a moment as he processed what he just agreed to. “Wait, no!”

Jackson stared at BamBam, head cocked to the side. “What do you mean no? We need to get it set and splinted.”

“But that’ll hurt,” BamBam whispered, cradling his broken arm closer to his body and away from the other male. While he didn’t think Jackson would use force on him to set a broken bone, this was still a stranger. He may have been very handsome, but that didn’t mean BamBam could truly trust him.

“At least let’s get a tourniquet around it to stop the bleeding.” Jackson offered and it only took a moment for BamBam to agree. That made sense and he didn’t actually feel like dying yet. So he gave his arm to Jackson, watching the other intently as Jackson worked open his belt and pulled it off. He wrapped it around BamBam’s arm, just above the break and tightened it as tight as it would go and started wrapping it around and tying it off. It was a bit difficult, the leather not wanting to cooperate, but eventually they got it fixed and with a gentle hand, Jackson helped BamBam up.

“I have no clue where we are.” Jackson sighed.

“Same. But there has to be a town or house nearby.” BamBam suggested. “Are you okay to walk?”

“I’m fine, what about you?”

“I’ll be okay. Let’s just try to find help.” Nodding, Jackson started walking, one arm around BamBam’s waist to steady them as they headed down the road, away from the wreckage. He hoped that they would find someplace to call for help. But the further they walked, the more desolate the area seemed and eventually they wondered if they would ever find a town. They continued to walk on though, hope growing dimmer and dimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A Got7 fanfic. Whoop whoop! Just a short little story I wrote late at night. Not sure if it makes much sense, but oh well. I still don't know how to tag properly and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
